


Elation, Delight, Absolute Terror

by Dreamin



Series: Chloe Morningstar, Crime Novelist [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Lucifer finds out his wife's absentmindedness isn't just because of her new career.





	Elation, Delight, Absolute Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

After dating Chloe Decker for a year and being married to her an additional two, Lucifer Morningstar honestly thought there was nothing she could do that would surprise him, not anymore.

Finding his wife’s car keys in the carton of eggs in the refrigerator and a (thankfully unbroken) egg in her purse changed his mind. After properly dealing with both misplaced items, he went straight to the guestroom they’d converted into her office right after she’d moved into the penthouse.

As Lucifer expected, he found her sitting on one end of the couch, her legs stretched out along the length, the left one sporting the knee brace that had become a semi-permanent part of Chloe’s waking hours ever since a perp decided to shoot her in the leg during a stand-off. Chloe had taken a desk job at the precinct for as long as she could stand it but finally decided that her law enforcement days were over.

That’s when her next career as a novelist got started. She wrote about a male detective partnering with a female devil while she recovered from the gunshot and picked up where she left off once she left the LAPD. It amused Lucifer to no end that his wife’s femme fatale character was inspired by him and Maze. The funny, romantic, and thrilling manuscript was snatched up by the second publishing house Chloe submitted it to.

That was three books ago, all of them best-sellers. Chloe was currently working on the fourth, typing away at her laptop while her writing playlist accompanied through her headphones. Lucifer sat down in her little-used desk chair, content to watch her for a moment.

She never explained why but writing was all-consuming for her, in a way that detective work never was. It often fell to Lucifer to remind his wife to eat regularly and go to bed at a reasonable hour while she was in the middle of a book. Still, accidentally switching her keys and an egg was a new one.

“I could feel your eyes on me,” she said fondly as she slipped her headphones off, grinning at him over the top of her laptop.

Lucifer smirked. “I know better than to interrupt a writer hard at work on their next masterpiece.” He got up as Chloe set the laptop on the coffee table then moved her feet to the floor to make room for him. Sitting down beside her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “How is my favorite fictional crime-fighting duo?”

“Still doing the slow-burn thing.”

“Are you ever going to tire of that?” He smiled a bit. “I would’ve thought you had your fill with the real-life variety.”

Chloe chuckled. “It’s kinda fun to torture my readers.” She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. “I took a three-hour nap today and I’m still not fully awake.”

“Perhaps that explains why I found your keys in the fridge and an egg in your purse.”

“Nope, that can be explained by pregnancy brain.”

Lucifer stared at the top of her head. “Pardon?”

She shifted a bit to grin up at him. “The doc confirmed it yesterday – Charlie won’t be the only half-angel in the family.”

“I … I don’t know what to say, love.”

Chloe reached over to take his hand. “Just say what you feel,” she murmured.

“Elation. Delight. Absolute terror.”

She giggled. “You’re already on the way to being a great father, Lucifer.”

He gazed at her for a moment then took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. “I’ll need help,” he murmured when they came up for air.

“You have me, Trixie, and the rest of the family.”

He smiled gratefully. “All the help I need.”


End file.
